Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trash compactors and, more specifically, to a portable trash compactor that may be operated by a plurality of power sources and is easily transportable for use in various settings. The portable trash compactor includes an outer housing and an inner housing. The outer housing includes a recess for receiving trash therethrough. The trash is further received by a bin positioned within the inner housing. Upon the level of trash in the bin reaching a predetermined level, a motor is activated and causes a drive member to be driven into the bin for compacting the trash contained therein. The trash is easily removeable from the trash bin and the compactor is then ready to receive additional trash for compacting.